UsUk's private world
by Camerican who
Summary: So this is the sequel to my friend elizabeta H. Austria story "falling into hetalia." So hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this story started in private message I have been allowed to share with you.

**Hi my readers this is my first story so plz go easy on the comments.**

**Without any problems I will have America take over**

**America: thanks shelb. So this girl hear owns nothing but the OC.**

**Cuba: America what are you doing here.**

**America*runs away***

Okay so it was normal night and my friend walks into my room. She looked like she had an idea and maybe a fun idea. She explained her thoughts to me in four words "Let's go to Hetalia." She was so dead set on going it was scary. She made me look up in the spell book England gave us from the last time we went to Hetalia as you probably read the story called "Falling into Hetalia." We looked up a transportation spell.

"Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer I've summoned you from the depths of hell SHOW YOURSELF!"

I know what you're all thinking their using the wrong spell but, to tell the summoning spell works, and we get transported to Hetalia just like that. Soon before we start the chant we change your clothes to our costumes and pack our party pants, you never know. So we start falling, but now it's takes longer because we summoned the portal. Plus now we have a location where we fall and set up a landing pad.

"Hey welcome back girls nice to see you two" Greeted happily by America and England. We reply with smiles and then we laughed because England is no longer a chibi, and America and England also started a secret relationship and only Juli and I know about.

America: I'm back what did I miss

Me: Not much not much*smiles*

America: What did you say?

Me: nothing I got to go bye.


	2. Plane ride to Germany

**Hey welcome back to the story sorry the first chapter was short.**

**America: Hey what's up shelbs readers? **

**England: what are you planning for this story Shelby you're not like elizabeta are you?**

**Me: muhahahahahahaha oh sorry enjoy**

So we've landed and the first thing we do is hug America and England because well they were the countries we saw. America picked us up, and we dragged England down. Since we were here the guys and I mean all the guys have been doing things countries really shouldn't do. Plus they had another meeting without us. So we went walking around with America and England to Canada's house. He's so cute when we come without telling him and he gets mad, but still it's as fun as getting Romano mad.

"Hey juli we need to go see Germany and Prussia" I said in hope.

"NO every time we go there Prussia goes and glomps us from behind" She said angrily. I replied very sadly "fine." She saw my face and with a heavy sigh goes "I don't care let's go, See you guys later" and we left for Germany and Prussia's houses. First I called Germany and he sounded frantic because he had a lot of cleaning to do and already Prussia was over and I heard him in the background "Weeeeesst where's the soap for the shower plus mine is more awesome." I laughed and said to Germany "Why is Prussia at you're house dude." He replied "his house is under construction and he is staying here for a while." I hung up with Germany and both Juli and I burst out laughing because Prussia is a big handful when he is around Germany.

When we finally stopped laughing we started to walk to the plane that was sent for us. The plane ride is going smoothly we should be arriving in Germany in about 20 minutes or so. Juli is sleeping in the reclining chair. I just stare out the window of the plane and guess who I see, whose plane is that?

**Me: Well if you guess who it is I will write a Spamano story for all you fan of them.**

**Spain: Here that roma we have fans isn't that cool**

**Romano: Whatever bastard just go make me some food**

***Both leave***

**Thanks for reading. (/*.*)/**


End file.
